orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena
Helena is a clone of Ukrainian-English origin on Orphan Black. Like her twin sister, Sarah, she was taken from the system and thus is unmonitored, unlike the others. Biography Early Life Helena is the product of a cloning project and was born around 1984. Her birth mother, Amelia, was apparently approached by scientists posing as a couple who needed a surrogate mother to deliver their child via in-vitro fertilization. Realizing that the children in her were special and possibly in danger, Amelia ran and delivered twins: Helena and Sarah. Unable to provide for them and knowing the danger the children were in, she gave them away. Sarah became an orphan and was eventually taken in by Mrs. S, while Helena was given to a convent in Ukraine. Eventually, when she was 12, Helena was found by Tomas and Maggie Chen. Under their tutelage, Helena was told about the other clones then led to believe that she was the original among them. She was harshly trained to be a killer, particularly a killer of her clones. In Europe, she was able to hunt down and kill three clones: Janika Zingler, Aryanna Giordano, and Danielle Fournier. She also found Katja Obinger, who then traveled to Canada. She and her mentors followed her there, where they found other clones. Season 1 In "Natural Selection", Helena finally managed to kill Katja with a sniper rifle. Seeing Sarah, then posing as the late Beth Childs, Helena tries to shoot her as well, and Sarah narrowly escapes. In "Variation Under Nature", during a penultimate moment in the police investigation into the mangled body found in a quarry, Helena finally encountered Sarah. She attacked her and, in fear, Sarah blurted out that she was not really Beth. Surprised, Helena spared her. Since their encounter, Helena developed an obsession with Sarah, initiating contact on multiple occasions, primarily for the purpose of extracting information from Sarah regarding the identities of the other clones, but also, it seems, from a certain innate curiosity about her doppelganger. She claims that Sarah is different from the other clones and insists that the two have some sort of connection. After nearly dying from an infected stab wound Sarah gave her, Helena finally recovers, with Tomas's help. She contacts Sarah once again, even tracking her down to Beth's apartment. In one instance, instead of killing Sarah, as instructed by Tomas, Helena demands names of other clones instead. Initially refusing, Sarah gives Helena her own name in exchange for her help. Helena then saves Sarah and takes out Olivier's tail. Eventually, Helena finds Mrs. S' home. When Kira sees her outside their door, Helena convinces her to come outside with her, taking her knife along the way. Upon having a conversation with Kira, Helena decides to let her go instead of taking her to Tomas. Kira, though, is hit by a car, and Helena grieves in guilt. In the next few days, Tomas abuses Helena as she constantly refuses to kill Sarah and retrieve her child, Kira. Locked in a cage in "Unconscious Selection", Helena calls Sarah for help. Sarah helps her and locks Tomas in her cage. Initially planning on taking her to Leekie, Sarah changes her mind upon the revelation that Helena and Sarah are sisters. Bound to the basement, Sarah introduces Helena to their birth mother, Amelia. Their reunion is cut short when cops arrive to arrest Sarah. Helena escapes and later meets with Amelia, knowing that they were going to meet at Beth's apartment. Helena, disguised as Sarah, entertains Amelia. As Helena soon stabbed her birth mother, Amelia pulled off Helena's wig, revealing who she really was. She then dragged Amelia's body to a warehouse, calling Sarah to come to them. Leaving her to bleed to death shortly after her last conversation with Sarah, Helena expresses her distaste of Amelia for leaving her to become what she was. She tells Sarah that, as family, they could not bring themselves to kill each other and so must stick together as she beats her. Infuriated, Sarah shoots Helena. Season 2 In "Nature Under Constraint and Vexed", a gravely injured and heavily bleeding Helena walks into a hospital. In "Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion", Helena is still admitted at the hospital, but detectives Angela Deangelis (Angie) and Art Bell are made aware of her, making her the fifth clone they know of. Angie then goes to the hospital to visit Helena, though she is too late, as Mark of "The New Order" had already gotten to her. He brings her to the Prolethean farm, where she is allowed to heal and recover. It is also revealed that Helena has "situs inversus," wherein her organs are mirrored from their normal positions, allowing her to survive the gunshot that would have hit her heart. Taken in shortly before her was Tomas, who is later killed after repeatedly stating his belief that Helena is a monster. At the farm, Helena is given food laced with sedatives to make her more compliant. After the drugs take effect, Henrik Johanssen performs a wedding ceremony by Helena's bedside and marries her in front of the entire community. He then carries her down the hallway into a mysterious room. Gracie Johanssen has trouble accepting Helena as a member of the Prolethean family and tries to smother her with a pillow. Helena fakes her death and chokes Gracie when her back is turned, using this opportunity to escape from the farm. She runs down the hallway that she recalls from her drugged state and enters the room, only to find that it is the Prolethean lab. She remembers that when Henrik carried her into this room, he put her feet up in stirrups and extracted her genetic material. Helena manages to escape the compound and runs past Art on her way out, leaving the latter bewildered and calling after her. Helena finds Sarah in Rachel's apartment just as she is about to be tortured by Daniel Rosen. She kills him and approaches Sarah, who is terrified because she shot Helena and was sure that she was dead. Sarah displays extreme remorse thinking that she had shot and killed her sister and Helena comes up to her and wraps her arms around her, needing some comfort herself from having her eggs taken from her. Season 3 In the season 3 premiere, Helena has a vivid dream in which all of her sisters are celebrating the impending birth of her child with a baby shower. The dream turns into a nightmare however, when a black scorpion crawls out of her stomach. Helena wakes with a start in a large wooden crate. She panics when she sees the scorpion, though she has seen it before. It tells her that she is being tested again. Towards the end of the episode, the scorpion tells her to picture a "box inside a box, inside a box." As she is released from the crate, the scorpion (which only she can see) congratulates her on escaping the "first box". ")]] Once released, Helena is medically examined (off screen) and is forcefully put through a "stress test" or torture by waterboarding. The test is abruptly stopped however, when Dr. Virginia Coady informs the men administering the test that Helena is pregnant and is thus unable to physically withstand the test without possibly damaging the fetus. Afterwards, Helena is being put through a less abrasive neurological test. She sees the scorpion once more and does not cooperate with her captors. Once again, the test is interrupted by Dr. Coady who brings Helena outside for some food. In this conversation, Dr. Coady tells Helena that her family sold her out. Though Helena is disbelieving, Dr. Coady assures her that she is important and strives to understand how Helena has survived her difficult life thus far. Personality Helena is at once psychotic and childlike. Despite being a proven killer, capable of firing a sniper rifle and wielding a unique fish pommeled dagger as her close range weapon of choice, she enjoys sugary products and exhibits childlike mannerisms at times. She appears to have spent much of her time in the ramshackle abode with Tomas and Maggie, who possibly trained her cold-heartedly and have been psychologically manipulating her. Helena self-mutilates, and has multiple scars on her back that somewhat resemble wings. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:LEDA Clones Category:Main Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Prolethean Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4